Living For Her
by JuFaLo32309
Summary: My name is Emmett McCarty well it was; now I go by Emmett Cullen. I was mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. I was standing on deaths door steps when I was saved by an angel. I was given a new life and the transition has been a hard fighting the urge to do what's right and what comes natural but with my new family by my side it is sure to be one hell of a journey.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS

I hope you enjoy! This has been a challenge to write but I love it! Feedback is always welcome!

The pain, it's stopped. Was I dead? I have to be dead. Last thing I remember I was gathering fire wood when I was attacked by that fucking bear. I shiver at the thought. That son of a bitch better pray I'm dead because if I'm alive I will hunt him to the end of this earth. I wiggle my fingers and toes I cautiously pat the back of my head, shoulders, and arms for blood. Nothing. Hmm, what the fuck is going on my eyes crept open whoa, oh yeah, I definitely died. A beautiful angel stood over me smiling. Her skin was so smooth and the color of milk. She had long blonde hair I've always had a thing for blondes. Her eyes were the color of fresh motor oil. She didn't talk to me she just looked at me concerned. I didn't believe in heaven or hell and right about now I am wishing I did because if this is heaven I don't want to know hell.

"Where am I?" I asked the angel.

"Shhh" she whispered and placed her soft finger over my lips "Carlisle he's awake" Her voice was as beautiful as her face. Wait whose Carlisle, he must be the man in charge of my beautiful angel, lucky bastard, maybe I can get his job since I'll be stuck here for a while. I turned my head in the direction she was looking. I could hear footsteps but couldn't see this Carlisle guy hmm that's odd. I looked around the room. Pretty fancy place two of the walls were glass the view was amazing my eyes zoomed in on a little birds nest where the mother was busy feeding her babies whoa, I could almost swear I heard their chirping, there was a large piano in a corner, couches, and what had to be the biggest flat screen I have ever seen mounted over a fire place. The footsteps grew louder my eyes darted toward the door. A man stood still filling the frame. He had the same white skin, light brown eyes and blonde hair just like my angel. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt black slacks and loafers. Was this Jesus? Dude this is just weird! "Rosalie, you can go I got it from here" Carlisle finally spoke his voice was strong but calm. My beautiful angel placed her hand on my chest and smiled one last time before she got up and walked out of the room. Rosalie. So that's the name of my angel!

"So, Emmett, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked walking toward me.

"Um, well. I uh" I was distracted with the view of Rosalie walking out of the room my eyes glued to her body, with every sway of her hips a hunger grew deep inside. I wanted her. I wanted to know her. I wanted her to be mine and only mine.  
I laid there and watched the last of Rosalie exit, I heard the click of her heals stop right outside the door. I strained my ears waiting for the smallest hint of her a creak from the floor boards, a whisper, anything. Silence. "Emmett, how are you feeling?" He asked again.

"Oh uh great, alive, which is strange considering what just happened to me. I thought for sure that bear would have finished me, I remember him sinking his teeth into my shoulders" I run my fingers over my arm again "I remember the crunch sound, I tried to fight I tried to get away" I closed my eyes remembering the fear and pain "what happened to me, am I. Dead?" He looked at me there was something about him. Something that calmed me. Something that let me know that no matter what happened I was going to be ok.

"Emmett we need to have a talk. Are you able to sit up?" Without any hesitation my body shot up into a sitting position. "What the fuck was that, how in the hell did I just do that?" I demanded as Carlisle chuckled

"Emmett, Rosalie she was out hunting, she smelled the blood coming from your body, and she found you. Your heart was barely beating; you were unconscious"

"Get to it Carlisle, what's going on?" I was growing impatient.

"Emmett, when Rosalie found you she carried you to me. She carried you in her arms for over a hundred miles," I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this fragile girl carrying ME. "She brought you to me. She sat right here right by your side and watched you breathe you last breath. As your heart beat for the very last time I filled your veins with my venom."

"Venom?"

"Yes, you see I'm a vampire. So is Rosalie, you were seconds from death and I upon Rosalie's request of course turned you into one of us." I sat there in total disbelief. Vampire? Venom? Well that explained the pale skin but where are his pointy teeth where are mine?  
"So I died and you brought me back to life?"

"Well" you could tell he was trying to choose his words carefully "you will never age, never get sick, never get hurt, you will never die, you will be faster stronger, you will be able to see for miles, hear the quietest of whispers, you won't need to sleep, you will no longer need food…"I felt like I won the fucking lottery I am indestructible. "Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes" his face darkened "but to every good there is a bad, you will have an undeniable thirst for blood, human blood this hunger will be so strong and powerful it will drive you mad if you deny it" "I don't want to kill people I won't do it I don't want to take their lives just to sustain mine" "For the first time I saw Carlisle smile "You won't have to. We hunt animals. It is an unusual taste but you will get used to it after a 100 years or so" he laughed at his own joke before getting serious again "There is more Emmett you will have a long life that is for certain, you will never have children and you will never be able to make contact with your loved ones. They will grow old and die and when they do you can't be there." I thought of my grandmother, "what about my family, my grandma what will she think happened to me, my body, Carlisle I can't leave her alone I'm all she has left." I wanted to cry but no tears formed.

"It will be hard Emmett. She will grieve at her own pace and you at yours. The years will turn into decades into centuries and the pain will still linger around but it won't be as unbearable. You will have us Emmett we will take care of each other." I wanted to hate this man, hate Rosalie for what they've done to me but I couldn't. I was mauled by a bear I was going to die anyways. But I couldn't help it I thought of my grandmother's smile, how she will struggle without me, if I just knew she would be ok, taken care of this would make this transition easier. I flew to my feet and walked over to one of the glass walls "Can I see her just one last time. I won't talk to her I won't let her see me I just want to make sure she's ok." I heard him stand up and make his way towards me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and stood there with me for what seemed like hours. "We will see Emmett. I have to be sure you won't hurt anyone if I can trust in you I may allow it. One day at a time. Now let's see how you do on your first hunt."

"I'm down but first things first I want to introduce myself to that hot little angel who carried me all this way!" Carlisle busted out with laughter. "Oh Emmett, welcome to the family son!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes:

ADULTS ONLY

This chapter I get down and dirty with Rosalie and fine ass Emmett! Hey no judging that's what I love to write about!

Let me know what you think!

Carlisle walked me out of the living room and through the kitchen why a family full of vampires had a kitchen in the first place was just weird to me. The room was filled with stainless steel appliances granite counters and floor to ceiling glass walls. This was nothing like my home back in Tennessee. We walked out onto the patio and there she was sitting there staring right back at me. God she was gorgeous. She was surrounded by a woman and a guy who looked a few years younger than me. Rosalie stood her smile was as wide as her face. I wanted to grab her take her by the hand; feel her skin against mine, I wanted to run my tongue… "Okay Carlisle you better introduce us soon. Please for my sake" The dude spoke interrupting my day dream. Carlisle laughed "Emmett this is Esme, my wife" She walked over to me and gave me hug and a kiss on my cheek. "Nice to finally see you up and about Emmett, I hope you intend on sticking around" she looked over at my Rosalie and winked. "I'm Edward" the kid reached out his hand and I extended mine to shake it. He looked over at Carlisle who had his arms wrapped around his wife. Rosalie cut between me and Edward and placed her hands on my chest. "I'm Rosalie but you already know that." she looked down at our feet "and I am so glad you don't hate me!" she whispered. How did she know? I looked at Carlisle and he pointed to his ear oh yeah I forgot bionic hearing was part of the whole vampire gig. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face up to mine. I placed my lips on hers and kissed her, the taste of her tongue, the softness of her lips it was turning me on. "Carlisle please" I heard Edward whisper. She pulled away from me and giggled. "What's going on?" I asked Carlisle keeping my eyes on Rosalie's.

"Our Edward here has a gift."

"A what?" Ok I'm lost.

"A gift, after I turned Edward we soon realized that he could read people's thoughts."

"Well that's cool but what does that have to do with me?" Carlisle's eyes darted back and forth between me and Rosalie. Oh shit… he heard every nasty thought I had about the sexy goddess standing before me.

"Yes, Yes I did" Edward responded!

I laughed we all laughed except for Rosalie her eyes burning into mine "How about I show you how to hunt?" she asked.

"Rose, are you sure you can handle this on your own" Carlisle interrupted.  
"I'm sure. He may be a newborn but I can handle him!" She assured him.

"Well, don't travel too far." The way he looked and talked to her showed he really cared for her. She took my hand and jumped up on the patio rail. "Are you ready?" Man she was hot, "Or if you're scared we can always take the front door!" she joked! I can't let this little lady show me up. I jumped on the rail and to my surprise I didn't fall. She squeezed my hand and together we leaped off the patio, we hit the ground and started running. I know we were going fast but everything seemed to be in slow motion. We ran for what seemed like an hour. We slowed down and finally came to a stop I could hear something moving behind the bushes. "Watch me" she whispered she released my hand and crouched down low to the ground. The animal was a giant mountain lion. In one great leap Rosalie soared through the air and tackled the lion to the ground. "Come on over, you'll want to feed off of him while his blood is still pumping strong through his veins. It goes down a whole lot faster and smoother" she smiled up at me. She even looked sexy pinning down a mountain lion twice her size. I ran over to her "You'll want to sink your teeth right between his heart and the left side of his neck. "Do I just, don't I need" I pointed to my teeth. She giggled again "Lower your head and open your jaw wide, as wide as it can go. Don't be nervous" she placed her hand over mine "I know how important it is that you get this down. You need to control your appetite and humans are out of the question in this family." I positioned myself over the animal, opened my jaw and just like that I felt a tingle coming from my gums, as I sunk my teeth into him the taste of warm blood flowed down my throat, I dug my teeth in deeper and swallowed. After a minute the blood slowed down and the animal died. I felt bad but the thirst was gone. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked over at Rose she was smiling, she was proud. I pulled her into my arms I ran my hands through her hair I kissed her forehead, cheek, and neck, my fingers moved in unison as they unbuttoned her shirt; I pushed it back over her shoulders. I kissed her collar bone, her shoulders then her chest. I unhooked her bra and watched her tits bounce up and down. Her nipples were a soft pink and hard. She pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it behind her. I pulled her in close I felt her naked body against mine. Her skin was so soft, so fragile, but yet indestructible. My dick was pushing against my zipper fuck I wanted her. She ran her fingers through the back of my head tugging on my hair. She kissed me again, she sucked on my tongue bit on my lip, she was in control and I was ok with that. She flipped me over on my back and had my pants off before I knew what was going on. She kneeled over between my legs and smiled before she put her mouth over my dick. OH FUCK. She took all of me, she twirled her tongue around it then pushed me all the way to the back of her throat, and she kept a fast even rhythm the whole time, never stopping for air she didn't even gag. I felt my penis twitch "Oh Rose, oh Rose" I tried to get her attention but she didn't stop her teeth grazed the side of my penis, her tongue twirled the tip, then she slammed my dick into the back of her throat and I couldn't hold it I exploded in her mouth. When I finished she pulled my penis out of her mouth. I sat up and looked at her "Rosalie I'm…" she licked her lips and blotted the corners of her mouth with my t-shirt what a naughty girl! I flew forward and pushed her on her back. I kissed her lips and she wrapped her legs around my waist, flipping be back over pinning me to the ground as she straddled me. Her tits bounced up and down again I sat up and looked into her eyes she ran her finger nails back and forth down my sides. "Rosalie I don't think I will ever have enough of you." Before I could finish proclaiming my love the sun peaked through the clouds and I panicked "The sun, Rose we have to go" She looked back over her shoulder and laughed. "You watched a ton of horrible vampire movies growing up didn't you? Come with me there is something you have to experience" We stood and she grabbed my hand. I followed behind her as we entered a small meadow. When she stepped into the sun her skin began to sparkle. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's a warm tingly sensation but nothing painful. This is why we have to live in an area where the sun hardly shines. If someone saw this" She spun around and pointed at her beautiful half naked body "they would know we weren't human and if our secret ever gets out then we will be killed"

"I thought we couldn't die, well that's what Carlisle said"

"Humans can't kill us and we can't kill ourselves but another vampire can. We have to maintain a low profile, try and blend in, pretend to be human. That is why you can never go back and see your grandmother. If our secret gets out then they will come." fear laced her words "the Volturi, the original vampires, they will come and take your life." I was confused and she knew it "Carlisle will explain better when we get back. But for now let's get dressed and continue our hunt unless you'd rather do it naked, she winked and wiggled her ass into my erection. I spanked her and she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. There was such a powerful connection between us something stronger than lust. I carried her back to our scattered clothes as I dressed I watched her pull her shirt back on.

"You're forgetting your bra"

"Am I?" she asked sarcastically she walked towards me buttoning her shirt. She placed her hand on my dick and gave it a squeeze. I was putty in her hands and she knew it. "Next kill is yours, all on your own. You think you can handle it big guy?" She took my hand as we raced off higher into the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 is slow. I know I just wanted to show how much trust and connection Emmett has in Rosalie considering he's only knowing her for about a day. It will get better and steamier I promise just hang in there!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

By the end of our hunting trip I managed to kill 2 mountain lions, a bear and a moose. It was a lot to take in, with all the running and hunting I figured I would be exhausted but I wasn't I had more energy than I knew what to do with. Well, that was a lie I knew one way to burn some of it off and it involved a little hot blonde. I squeezed her ass and she punched my arm. She was amazing. We crossed back into Washington State lines a little after 10. Rose stopped running and pulled me into her. I looked down at her as she looked down at her feet. "I know we didn't really get to talk today and I apologize for that, I know you must have a million questions but before you start asking can you answer just one of mine?" Sadness fell upon her and I didn't like it. I wanted to cheer her up. I wanted to see that beautiful smile on her face again.

"Anything Rosalie, ask me anything."

"Why don't you hate me?" She murmured.

"Why would I hate you? I was going to die. At least now I have a second chance. I get to make this life worth something."

"But your grandmother, Emmett, it saddens me that she will have to live the rest of her life wondering about you."

I pulled away from her and walked over to a larger grand fir. I didn't know what I was going to do about my grandmother I didn't want to leave her to live out the rest of her life spending what little income she had searching for me. I didn't know what to do. She snuck up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt a calmness creep over my body. "How do you do that? How can you keep me together when I feel like falling apart?"

"Emmett, I just want you to know that you will never be alone. You will always have me and I will do anything for you. ANYTHING." That was a lot to offer someone that you hardly knew but I trusted her, but I couldn't move on without saying goodbye. "How did you do it Rose? Did you have to leave your family behind?"

"I left behind my mother and father. I saw them once about 5 years after Carlisle turned me. My father was smiling and laughing and my mother, she was pregnant. I watched her as she rubbed her swollen belly. They were happy and had moved on. I made sure to never run into them again. I didn't want to know if I had a brother or sister. I just needed to know that my parents were happy again." Her tone changed "that was enough for me. After that I never went back." She was so strong, much stronger than I was. I couldn't see her but I could hear the sorrow in her voice. I didn't know what to do or how to comfort her. I just stood there as she held me. "Just give yourself a few years, learn how to control your thirst. Build a tolerance for human blood, and when you're ready I will take you back to see her, we will all take you!" she walked around to the front of me. I looked down into her eyes. "Come on we better get home, if we take any longer Carlisle will come looking for us." She held onto my hand and kissed my cheek. Together we sprinted off into the darkness back to the Cullen's. As we ran I thought about what Rosalie said and as much as she made sense I couldn't wait. What if my grandmother didn't make it that long? This switch into a new life would be a whole lot easier if I didn't have to worry about her. We reached the Cullen's property line at about 11:30. We slowed down to a walk and made our way down the trail we didn't talk we didn't kiss we just held hands. I could hear laughter but I couldn't see them yet. She squeezed my hand and giggled! "Don't forget we have a mind reader in the house so try not to think about earlier" She laughed again! "I don't think Edward would appreciate the image of me with a mouth full of penis!" God I think I could love this girl and her dirty mouth!

We reached the Cullen's back patio; they were all sitting around a fire pit having a conversation. The heard our foot prints and stood to greet us! "Ah, there you are! Emmett how did you do?" Carlisle asked

"Eh… Not bad" I noticed he glanced over at Rose to make sure it went well. Edward made his way over and shook my hand. Other than the whole creepy mind reading thing this guy was pretty cool. "Uh... Thanks I think" Edward said jokingly.

"Shit… Sorry man it's just gonna take some getting used to you and your super powers" I teased.

"Yeah, took me a while to! It's a blessing and a curse. But then so is this life. It is what you make of it. You can be a good guy or a bad guy. Unfortunately I've been both. But you live and you learn. You're a lucky guy you have a strong support system and someone who really cares enough to show you the way." We both turned and looked at Rosalie who was in deep conversation with Carlisle and Esme. I am pretty sure they were talking about me. I could listen in but it feels so weird eavesdropping.

"Y'all weren't a thing were you? You and Rose?"

He chuckled "NO. Carlisle turned Rosalie in hopes that she would be my companion but that didn't work out. We never had any feeling for one another." Phew that's relief. "Listen, I want to talk to you later without everyone around. If that's ok with you?"

"Uh… Sure why not. Just come and get me whenever." I shook his hand once again and walked over to Rose. I put my hand around her waist and pulled her in front of me. My penis twitching like crazy against her ass! She looked up at me and smiled. I think it was my turn to pay her back for earlier I can't wait to get her on her back pull her panties off and… "So Emmett what did you really think about your first hunting trip?" Esme asked interrupting my planning.

"Oh it was great. The blood wasn't that bad but I don't have anything to compare it to. Rose was very thorough in every way today. So don't worry! She went above and beyond her duties!" She stomped on my foot and I could feel the bones breaking. Damn she was a strong little thing. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and snickered.

"So" Esme continued. "I know we don't sleep or anything but we really want you to feel comfortable so we, well, why don't you just follow us." She wrapped her arm around mine and led me into the house. I can see myself getting used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes:

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.

ADULT MATERIAL

Hope you enjoy!

She led me through the living room back to the foyer and up a large winding staircase. When we reached the second floor there was another large sitting room with a glass wall that stretched between two walls with floor to ceiling bookshelves. It was beautiful there was a long hall way to the right and to the left, we took the hall to the right she led me past 4 doors and finally and the end of the hallway she opened the door to a beautiful room. I walked in while the family stood by the door. Two of the walls were glass with a door that opened out to my very own patio, there was a huge TV, a king size bed with black silk sheets, a stereo, a closet full of shoes and clothes and on the dresser was a set of keys. I walked over to them and picked them up. I was in shock, for the first time since finding out I was dead and came back to life as a vampire. "Esme, Carlisle this is… I don't know what to say. Is this for me?" Esme smiled back at me sweetly as she walked into the room. She grabbed my hand and sat me on the bed. "We want you to be comfortable here, if you choose to stay." I looked down at my feet. How could I ever repay these people and all they've done for me I rolled the keys around between my fingers of course I want to stay where else would I go? I looked up and Rose, Carlisle and Edward "So are these my house keys?" I asked while I jingled them in the air. Carlisle smiled wide "Yes, and the other set of keys belong to the second present. Follow me" I got up and followed Esme out the door. Rose hung back and waited for me she looked at the bed then back at me and winked. God there goes my dick again I could already picture her straddling me her tits bouncing up and down. She giggled and looked over at Edward. Fuck... Sorry bro, he nodded his head in response to my unspoken apology! I grabbed her hand and followed the rest of the family down the hall. We walked at a normal speed her hand squeezed mine and I looked down at her beautiful face. Edward can you hear me? I know you can hear me. Nod your head if you can hear me. He laughed and nodded his head. Ok you seem like a cool dude and I don't have anyone else to talk to I can't talk to Rose cause I don't want to come off like a weirdo but Edward, man, I love her . I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her is that strange? I mean can I love her like really love her when I've only known her for what like 12 hours. I waited for him to acknowledge my thoughts but nothing. He looked back and stared at me, he pressed his lips together and turned back around and kept walking. What the fuck was that. I kept my head clear until we reached the garage. Carlisle opened the door and flicked on the lights. There were 5 cars a silver S60R Volvo, a red BMW M3, A black Mercedes S55 AMG, a black Audi QS and a Red Jeep Wrangler JK 4-door. Damn these were some fancy ass cars. I looked around at the garage then looked back at Carlisle. He grinned again and walked over to the jeep. "This is yours. It seemed like a perfect fit for you." My jaw hit the floor. I wanted to cry. Edward came over and put his hand on my shoulder "Come on let's take it for a test drive" I looked over at Rose and she smiled and gave me the ok. I don't know what we are and here I am asking her for permission HA Emmett what has become of you. I jumped in the driver's seat and Edward jumped in the passenger. "Hey Carlisle come on" I shouted out of the open door. He kissed his wife and ran to the jeep. I started up the engine and backed out of the driveway. We headed down highway 101. I looked over at the odometer at it hit 100 I stuck my head out the window "WOOOHOOOO". It was an amazing feeling we were half way to Seattle before anyone spoke. "Rather sooner than later" Edward spoke breaking the silence

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Oh, sorry" Carlisle spoke from the back seat "I was just thinking about how you and when we should introduce you to human blood." I slowed the jeep down I was confused and starting to feel uncomfortable. "I don't want to take someone's life I am fine with animal blood."

"Emmett we have complete faith in you but, well we just want to make sure that the first time you do encounter a human you aren't gonna be out all alone with Rose"

"Whoa she's a strong girl I am pretty sure she can handle anything that is thrown at her."

Edward laughed "Oh we know, we also know she's never given into the temptation and fed off a human before. She's always been careful; she's done something that Carlisle, Esme or I have ever done. She's strong but you're still a newborn on top of who you are so that makes you twice as fast, twice as strong, and twice as hard to reason with once you pick of a scent." The car filled with silence as I continued to drive. I don't like where this is headed either. "You told me you loved her and I believe you but Emmett trust us we…" Edward was cut off mid-sentence. "Wait you love her?" Carlisle interrupted? I am pretty sure if I had a beating heart if would of sunk to my stomach right about now.

"Yes, I do I don't know how it's even possible but I do. I am in love with her. She has a way of calming me when I can't calm myself. I want to be a better person for her"

"You are her one true mate. She said when she found you she couldn't leave you there to die there was something about you that drew her to you. She said the scent of your blood was so intoxicating to her, which makes this all the more important. Emmett please do this for her"

"Can I talk to Rosalie about this?"

"Sure, she'll understand"

"Ok Let do it." I pulled into a little bar off the highway and turned off the ignition. I turned to look at Edward who looked back at Carlisle.

"I can only hear one person in there" Edward reported back to Carlisle.

"Alright, I'm ready". I opened the door and hopped out. Carlisle and Edward were right behind me Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive was blaring out of the juke box it was a sick and twisted kind of funny. The stench of human blood smacked me in the face. My throat began to burn, my mouth started to water. I followed Edward to the bar and sat down between the two of them. A cute little brunette with big brown eyes stood there smiling back at us "Well hello gentlemen, my name are Leah and I'll be your bartender tonight, what can I get you guys?" Her voice was chipper and high pitched it fit her well. She propped herself up on her elbows over the bar and tried to make eye contact with Edward. Her breasts were spilling out and her hard nipples were poking through her tiny little t-shirt but It was the sound of her beating heart that was the main distraction; I clinched the table top and felt the wood begin to crack between my grasp. I ran my tongue back and forth over my teeth my fangs ready to sink into a vein. I wanted to jump across this table pin her against the wall and feel her warm blood slide down my throat. I growled loudly at the thought. I tried to stand but Edward shoved me back into me seat. She looked over at me cautiously and tensed up her heart was beating like crazy. I looked over at Edward pain filling my eyes. He looked back at Leah and ran his fingers through his hair trying to get her eyes back on him "Sorry he's going through a pretty rough change in his life and like the good friends that we are we figured that bringing him out against his wishes and getting him drunk was the responsible thing to do." She giggled and relaxed her heart began to slow. In a weird way it was seductive.

"Hum… We'll have 3 bourbons; make my friends here, a double." Carlisle said while patting my back. She turned her back to pour our drinks and Carlisle leaned over to me.

"Emmett listen to me you are stronger than you think. Don't inhale since it isn't necessary for us to breath that will keep you from having to smell his blood. Focus on the beat of the music that will take your mind off the sound. You can do this, think of Rose." The bartender turned back around and placed our glasses in front of us. In one motion I grabbed mine and swallowed it. The burn of the liquor helped take some of the edge off. I listened to Edward and Carlisle joke back and forth with Leah. Carlisle's tips were working I focused on the music. I didn't inhale even though I could still pick up the scent, but it was manageable. She leaned over the bar to pour us another round. As she filled up Edwards's glass their fingers touched she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. Damn Edward she wants your ass pretty bad. He laughed and looked over at me. "Leah, why don't you have a dance with my buddy here? Maybe that will cheer him up!" My eyes widened in fear. "No, no, no that's ok I'm good" She looked over at me hurt "Well, that's rude" she joked "Come on" She walked around the bar and stood by my stool and grabbed my arm. I looked at Carlisle who was looked infuriated with Edward. She led me over to the Juke box where she mad a selection. . The Eagle's, Hotel California man this chick had good taste in music. Too bad I could lose control at any minute and suck the life out of her. I looked up at Edward and flashed my fangs at him along with a devilish grin. Carlisle stood ready to jump into action. She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked up at me "I'm sorry but I'm not much of a dancer" I admitted to her.

"Well, just follow my lead then" We danced around in circles as I listened to her humming along to the chorus. I thought of Rosalie, her smile her body, the way she sucked my dick. Edward wanted to play games so could I! So I thought of every little nasty thing I'm going to do to Rose. I looked over at Edward and he was drinking liquor straight from the bottle. I was having fun torturing him that i forgot I was inches away from human blood. Halfway through the song she let go of my shoulders and walked us over the bar. She grabbed Edwards's hand. I watched as the swayed her hips back and forth as if trying to hypnotize him with her ass. He wasn't even paying attention to her, what the fuck… She wrapped his hands around her waist and slowly lowered them over her ass; she threw her hands around his neck together they moved to the music. He was reluctant at first but he loosened up, still didn't look like he was enjoying it. When the song was over he released her and walked back over toward us. Leah looked confused; something tells me she's never been turned down before. Carlisle stood and paid our tab. He tipped her a $100 tip, she thanked his a hundred times, then I watched her as she slipped a folded napkin over to Edward who shoved it into his pocket and followed me out. I was pacing around my jeep when Carlisle came over and cloaked his hand over my shoulder, "You did great now let's head home. Oh and I need your keys you still have human blood in your system to the alcohol might have affected you differently." I pulled my keys out of my pocket and Carlisle snatched then right out of my hands we jumped into the Jeep "Oh and let's not mention this to the women, Esme will have my head". For the first time in an hour I relaxed I did it. I was able to fight my own natural instinct. It was exhausting as fuck but I did it. I just wanted to get home, take Rosalie in my arms and drown myself into every inch of her. We flew down the highway in silence. I guess we all had a lot to think about, I know I did.

We pulled into the Cullen's garage around 3 in the morning; the girls were hanging out waiting for us. I got of the jeep and made my way over to Rosalie. She had the biggest smile on her face, and that is just what I needed. "Well, guys I want to thank you for everything, saving me, giving me a place to live, for taking me in and treating me like part of the family. It means the world to me." Esme made her way over to me and kissed me on the cheek "Just promise you'll stay a while!" I looked down at her and smiled. Carlisle came over and pats my shoulder. He didn't have to say anything because I already knew. I knew he was proud of me and that made me happy. He grabbed his wife's hand and together they made their way back into the house. Edward came up to me and smiled. "You know I could get used to having a brother around" he said laughing! "Yeah me to I guess" I said as I punched his arm. "Oh and uh that wasn't cool earlier, you know damn well what I'm talking about too!" I laughed so hard I snorted he was talking about the rated X thoughts I had about Rose earlier at the bar. "Well, you deserved it and stay the fuck out of my head!"

"Oh don't worry I will" He joked, and walked out of the garage. At last it was just Rose and I were all alone.

I backed her into the jeep, running my fingers through her hair I held the back of her head and brought her lips to mine, she tasted so fucking good. I kissed along her jaw and down her throat. I got down on my knees and unbuttoned her jeans. I slid them down to her ankles; she stood there in red lace panties. I kissed her thighs; sliding my fingers through her waist band I pushed them down to where her jeans sat. There was a well-manicured light brown patch of hair in the middle of her soft white skin. My erection began to grow. She spread her hips and leaned into me. I'd never really done this before so I was a little nervous. I kissed her lips, her pubic hair tickling my nose. Her silky hair smelled of soap. My tongue parted her, I could taste her, my mouth began to water, and I wanted more. I stretched my tongue out lapping her juices. She moaned and grabbed a fist full of my hair. She worked one leg free of her panties and jeans, and flung it over my shoulder opening her pussy even wider my tongue circled her clit as she grinded my face I could feel her legs tremble around my neck. I stood up and laid her over the hood of my Jeep. My tongue was darting deeper into her tasting the walls of her soft insides. She moaned out loud, her legs began to tremor and she came in my mouth. She tasted sweet and warm and I swallowed every ounce of her. When she finished I placed a kiss on her wet lips. I stood over her as her legs fell around my hips, her long blonde hair sprawled all over the hood, her beautiful brown eyes were closed and a sweet serene smile formed at the corner of her mouth. I have never in my whole 20 years of life ever seen anything more beautiful.


End file.
